Child of the Moon
by Wylde23Chylde
Summary: Isabella Swan is the new girl to Forks High, forced to move because her mom couldn't deal with her. Harboring secrets she encounters and falls for one of the Cullen's. With her new love interest, Bella must decide whether to reveal her secret or not...F/F
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan sighed tiredly as she walked towards the baggage claim in the Seattle Airport. She'd been sent to live with her dad, Charlie Swan, because her mom couldn't handle that she was different. Couldn't handle that Bella could read minds, make things happen when she wanted, heal inhumanly fast, had extremely enhanced senses and change into different animals when she wanted. Grabbing her bags she headed towards the parking lot, silently grateful she had heard her mom's thoughts about sending her away a week before her flight so she had enough time to ship her bike ahead of her. Making sure no one was around, Bella made her bags smaller and stuffed them in her pocket, throwing her leg over her blue Yamaha YZF R1. Pulling her matching helmet on that covered her whole face except the shield covering her eyes, Bella started her bike and pulled out of the parking lot, gaining stares from the other people in the lot.

Pulling into Charlie's driveway an hour later, Bella killed the engine and made her way into the house, shaking her head slightly when she heard her dad talking with someone in the kitchen. Inhaling, she nearly gagged when the smell of wet dog filled her nostrils. Going up to put her bags in her room, Bella smiled when she saw Charlie had painted her room a deep blue and left it like it was when she was there years ago. Waving her hand she made her clothes go to their correct place and made her way downstairs, wrinkling her nose when the wet dog scent hit her nose again. Entering the kitchen, Bella saw her dad and two Native American guys, one that looked vaguely familiar and the other in a wheelchair.

"Bells, when did you get in?" Charlie asked in surprise, checking his watch.

"I wanted to surprise you so I got an earlier flight," Bella said, smiling as she went to give her dad an awkward hug. "My flight landed about an hour ago and I rode my bike here."

"Bike? You rode a bike from Seattle to here?" the man in the wheelchair asked in shock.

"Not a bicycle, a motorbike," Bella chuckled, tilting her head to the side as she tried to remember where she'd seen the Native Americans. Then it hit her, the man in the wheelchair was Billy Black and the younger teen beside him was his son, Jacob. They lived down on the Reservation. "It's good to see you again, Billy, Jacob."

"And your dad was worried you wouldn't remember us," Billy teased, earning a blush and glare from Charlie. "It's good to see you too, Bella."

"Well, I'm going to head up to bed, Dad," Bella said, hugging her dad again. "I'll set my alarm to get up in the morning. I'll see you later, Billy, Jacob."

"Goodnight Bella," Charlie, Billy and Jacob called to the retreating girl.

Up in her room, Bella set her alarm and changed before getting in bed. Thinking over Billy and Jacob's scents, Bella groaned when she realized they were Shape-Shifter wolves, at least Jacob would be. And if the scent was that strong then there must be vampires near by. The first time she met a vampire, she'd been on a tour in Volterra, Italy, touring the Volturi castle.

_[Flashback]_

Bella had a bad feeling as the beautiful woman, who introduced herself as Heidi, led them into a throne room. Quickly making her way to the back of the tour group, Bella made sure no one was watching before stepping into the shadows, letting her body blend in and masked her scent and breathing. She had to stifle a gasp of terror when the screaming started, clamping her hand over her mouth tightly, realizing these beautiful people were vampires. When they were done feeding, she listened as they started talking lowly.

"Heidi, what's wrong?" a vampire with glittering red eyes and long black hair asked silkily.

"When I brought them in there were 23, but I only count 22 bodies, Aro," the blonde vampire said, confused.

"Are you sure you counted right, my dear?" the vampire named Aro asked gently.

"I'm sure, Aro," Heidi answered, sounding offended. "A brunette girl with light violet eyes, that's the one that's missing."

Gulping quietly, Bella let her invisibility fall away but kept her scent hidden from the vampires. Stepping away from the wall, she quickly brought her hand up when a vampire jumped at her, making him run into an invisible shield. Jerking her head around when she heard clapping, Bella saw Aro looking at her with a friendly smile.

"What's your name, dear girl?" Aro asked, flashing closer to the girl with strange powers.

"Isabella Swan," Bella answered quietly. "But I prefer Bella."

"Well, Isabella, my name is Aro and those two up on the thrones are my brothers, Marcus and Caius," Aro said, pointing to his brothers. "Around the room we have Heidi, Felix, Demitri, Jane, Alec, and Renata. Can you tell me how you did what you just did?"

Shrugging, Bella admitted, "I've always been able to do stuff like that."

"What else can you do, Isabella?" Aro asked curiously.

"I can make things happen, read minds, change my form, heal inhumanly fast and have enhanced senses," Bella said, for some reason feeling that she could trust these vampires.

"May I touch your hand, Isabella?" Aro asked. Seeing the confusion on Bella's face, he elaborated, "Sometimes when a person is changed into a vampire, they develop powers. I have the power to see a person's whole life and every thought with just a touch."

Shrugging, Bella placed her hand in Aro's, inhaling slightly at his cold, marble skin. She watched as his face became excited. "What do you see?"

"Nothing, I can't see anything," Aro mumbled excitedly. "I believe you, my dear Isabella, are what we call a shield. You can block powers that deal with the mind, such as mind reading and manipulation of emotions. Though I wonder if you can block Jane and Alec's powers. Jane, try your power."

Bella watched as the small blonde teen locked her eyes on her own and her face contort in concentration. When nothing happened, Bella asked quietly, "Is something supposed to be happening?"

Clapping delightedly, Aro exclaimed, "Oh, this is delightful. Jane has the power to make people think they are in excruciating pain with a thought. And from Alec's frustrated expression, it seems his power to block a person's senses doesn't work on you either." Looking over Bella with excitement and a hint of fatherly affection, Aro asked, "Would you like to stay here for the summer to learn to control your power's, Isabella?"

_[End Flashback]_

She ended up spending two summers with the Volturi, mastering control over her powers and growing close to them. She didn't mind that they fed off humans, as they didn't draw out their suffering. Aro came to be a father to her while Caius and Marcus were like uncles, Jane, Alec, Heidi, Felix and Demitri were like the siblings she never had. During her time with the Volturi, Bella had met different nomads and covens, shape-shifter's who asked for asylum, and even a true Child of the Moon when it attacked her while she was out one night. She'd been bitten by the werewolf but the virus didn't consume her, it became another part of her, giving her the ability to take any animal form she came in contact with. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep, thoughts of her vampire family running through her mind.

The next morning, Bella woke to the sound of her alarm blaring in her ear, reaching out from under the covers to turn the annoying thing off. Groaning quietly, she got up and grabbed some clothes before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. Half an hour later she was dressed and ready to leave for school, checking the time before grabbing her school bag and helmet and heading out to her bike. Starting it, she straddled the machine and pulled out of the driveway, speeding down the street. Five minutes later she entered the school parking lot, parking her bike close to the office and standing, heading into the office with her helmet still on. Inside the small office, Bella took her helmet off and smiled at the woman behind the counter. "I'm Bella Swan, I'm here for my schedule."

"Oh yes, of course, Miss Swan," Mrs. Cope, the woman behind the counter, said. "You're the talk of the town, dearie, we've been expecting you."

Taking her schedule and a slip that her teachers needed to sign, Bella gave a strained smile. "Thanks, Mrs. Cope. I'll see you after school." Exiting the office, she looked around the parking lot and saw that it was just starting to fill up. Looking down at the map Mrs. Cope gave her, Bella stared at it intently, imprinting the image in her mind so she wouldn't get lost trying to find her classes. Closing her eyes, she nodded in satisfaction when she mentally mapped out a route for each of her classes. Opening her eyes, Bella hooked her helmet on the handlebars of her bike before she turned and headed for her first class on her schedule, English IV.

Sitting after her teacher signed her slip, Bella reached her mind out to feel around the school, tensing slightly when she felt the cool presence of vampires enter school grounds. Shaking her head, she ignored their presence and looked around when students started entering the class. _It's going to be a long first day,_ she thought wryly when a blonde boy with baby blue eyes made his way over to her, smiling cockily.

**Lunch Time…**

Bella wanted to pull her hair out by the time lunch rolled around, tired of all the questions people kept asking her. The only people who hadn't bothered her was a quiet, shy girl, Angela, in her Calculus class and the vampires. Getting a tray, Bella looked around and smiled when she saw Angela waving her over to her table before groaning quietly when she saw Mike and Eric sitting at the same table. Ignoring their excited looks, Bella sat beside Angela.

"Hey, Bella," Angela said quietly. Pointing to each person at the table, she introduced them, "These are Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Eric and Ben. Guys, this is Bella Swan."

Mumbling a quiet 'hello', Bella played with the mush on her plate as she listened to the groups thoughts. She grimaced when Mike's x-rated thoughts flitted through her mind before she blocked them out, rolling her eyes at Lauren's bitchy thoughts. Blocking everyone's thoughts, she looked up when the sweet scent of vampires filled her nostrils, making them flare slightly. Staring at the five inhumanly beautiful people that just entered and sat down, her eyes were glued to a beautiful blonde girl.

"I see you've noticed the Cullen's," Lauren said smugly, glancing in their direction. "Beautiful aren't they?"

Looking at Lauren, Bella smirked, "They are rather appetizing to look at. What's their names?"

"The big guy is Emmett and next to him is his cousin, Rosalie Hale. Then there's Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper, who looks like he's in pain all the time, and his girlfriend, Alice. She's really weird and only talks to her family and teachers." Jessica informed Bella in a bitchy tone. "And last is Edward Cullen, the guy with bronze hair. Emmett, Rose and Edward are all single but don't waste your time on Edward and Emmett. Apparently, there too good for the girls at this school."

Raising an eyebrow at the brunette's bitter tone, Bella couldn't stop what came out of her mouth next. "When did they turn you down?" The others, except Lauren, laughed when Jessica's face flushed in anger and embarrassment while Bella mentally berated herself for blurting that out. _Living with Jane and Alec has rubbed off on me, I can't even control my damn mouth._ Hearing tinkling laughter, she glanced over at the Cullen's table, watching as the five vampire's laughed quietly, no doubt having heard her comment. Turning back to her table, she said, "Sorry, Jessica, that was rude. My mouth tends to run before my mind can censor what comes out. And while Edward and Emmett are appetizing to look at, they aren't my type."

"Yeah, right," Lauren scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Those two are everyone's type."

"Unless they lose what's between their legs and grow breasts, they aren't my type," Bella muttered under her breath, too soft for the other's to hear. Hearing loud, booming laughter, she snapped her head around to see Emmett laughing his ass off while Rosalie was smirking and Edward was snickering quietly, staring at her. Blushing when she realized they had heard her, Bella quickly turned back around, feeling their gazes burning into her back.

"I think you might have caught the Cullen's attention," Angela teased quietly, giggling as Bella's blush deepened. "They're all staring at you, Bella."

Mumbling under her breath, Bella kept her eyes on her tray, ignoring Mike's attempts to flirt with her. Feeling a glare boring into her, Bella looked up to find Jessica glaring at her angrily. Frowning, she listened to her thoughts.

_Mike is MINE and you won't steal him away from me_, Jessica thought as she glared at Bella's head angrily, her fists clenched under the table.

Deciding to fix this problem, Bella stood and walked around the table to stand beside Jessica. "Can I talk to you in private for a minute, Jessica?"

"Sure, Bella," Jessica said in a false sweet tone, faking a smile as she followed Bella out of the lunch room.

Leading Jessica over to a bench outside, Bella sat and motioned for Jessica to do the same. When they were both seated, she said softly, "I like Mike, but only in a friend way. I'm not trying to take him away from you or anything, I promise." Looking into Jessica's hazel eyes, she smiled when she saw the shock and surprise there. "Look, I can tell from the way you watch Mike that you like him, a lot. Even if I did like him like that, I wouldn't stand between you and him, it's just not my way. Anyway, I'm not interested in the male sex, I'm gay."

Jessica's mouth opened and closed for a few minutes before she squeaked out, "You're gay? As in interested in girls?"

Chuckling, Bella nodded, "Yeah, I like girls. But that doesn't mean I'm going to hit on you or try to get in your pants. While you're easy on the eye, I just like you as a friend, same with the rest of the group. I like them as friends." Standing, she held a hand out to help Jessica stand. "Now, let's go inside and work on getting Mike to notice you."

**Rosalie POV…**

Rosalie Hale sighed as she got in her car to go to school. _Another year at another school, this is getting boring._ She'd been going to high school a little over 30 years with her siblings. For more than half that time, she'd been alone. She tried to make it work with Emmett but there just wasn't any passion in it for her so she stopped trying, settling for just being his friend and alone. After what had happened in her human life, she couldn't make herself be with another man. _If I hadn't already have been a lesbian, what Royce did to me would have encouraged me to stick with the fairer sex._ Hearing a snort, Rose glared at her brother, Edward. _Stay out of my head, Edward!_

"Sorry, Rose, I can't help listening in," Edward said apologetically, half-sincere half-sarcastic.

Ignoring her mind reading brother, Rose drove them quickly to Forks High, pulling into their regular spot. As she got out of her cherry red 2011 Mustang GT Premium Coupe, Rose saw the blue bike near the office, wondering if it was the new girl's. If it was, the new girl had taste; a Yamaha YZF R1, chrome, custom wheels and handlebars. Hearing the bell ring, Rose said goodbye to her siblings and headed to her first class, ignoring the humans that stared at her.

Rose was grateful it was lunch time, she was getting extremely bored listening to stuff she'd heard for the better part of 20 years. Meeting up with her family, Rose and Emmett walked into the lunch room first, heading to their table. As they sat down, the sweetest scent filled their nostrils. Rose frowned slightly when the scent didn't make her thirst flare up, looking around at her family she saw the confusion on their faces as well.

"Why isn't the scent making our thirst flare?" she asked around the table, not really expecting an answer.

"I don't know but whoever it is, they smell really good," Emmett muttered, earning nods from the others. "Maybe it's the new girl's, there she is now."

Rose turned her head in the direction Emmett mentioned, her golden eyes zoning in on a girl with mocha colored hair wearing black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. She tilted her head to the side when the new girl, who Edward said was Bella Swan, looked in their direction before she turned to Lauren when she started talking. The family of vampires listened in on the conversation.

"I see you've noticed the Cullen's," Lauren said in a smug tone as she glanced their way. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

The new girl turned to look at Lauren. "They are rather appetizing to look at. What's their names?"

"The big guy is Emmett and next to him is his cousin, Rosalie Hale. Then there's Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper, who looks like he's in pain all the time, and his girlfriend, Alice. She's really weird and only talks to her family and teachers." Jessica informed her in a bitchy tone. "And last is Edward Cullen, the guy with bronze hair. Emmett, Rose and Edward are all single but don't waste your time on Edward and Emmett. Apparently, they're too good for the girls at this school."

The new girl raised an eyebrow at the brunette's bitter tone before commenting, "When did they turn you down?"

Rose and her siblings laughed when Jessica's face turned red in embarrassment and anger, watching as Bella glanced in their direction before she apologized to Jessica and said that Edward and Emmett weren't her type.

"Yeah, right," Lauren scoffed. "Those two are everyone's type."

"Unless they lose what's between their legs and grow breasts, they aren't my type," Bella muttered under her breath, too soft for the other's to hear but not the Cullen's.

Rose smirked as Emmett and Edward laughed, watching as Bella's head snapped in their direction before blushing and looking away. She tuned out the rest of their conversation as she turned back to her siblings.

"Oh, that new girl is funny," Emmett chuckled, glancing over at Bella. Looking at Edward, he said, "Guess this one goes to Rose since we obviously don't have a chance."

"And what makes you think I'm going to date a human, Emmett?" Rose asked sharply, arching an eyebrow.

"But you'd make such a cute couple, Rosie," Alice whined, leaning against her mate. "Besides, Bella will be close to our family, including you Rose."

"Whatever Alice," Rose muttered, turning when she heard the sound of laughter. Seeing Bella and Jessica come in from outside, giggling, she shook her head and got up to throw her stuff away. "I'm going to head to class, I'll see you guys later."


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the back of her Biology class, Rose thought about what Alice said as she waited for the bell to ring and class to start. Soon enough, the bell rang and students started filing into the classroom, leaving the seat next to the blonde vampire empty. Just before the late bell rang, Bella entered the classroom, handing her slip over to the teacher before taking the only empty seat; next to Rose.

Bella tensed when she felt a vampire in the class and the only empty seat was next to her. Inhaling deeply, she steeled her nerves and made her way over to the blonde vampire, sitting and trying to listen as the teacher started the lesson. Glancing at the blonde from the corner of her eye, she saw that her eyes were golden, meaning she was a vegetarian vampire and only drank from animals. Relaxing slightly but still alert, Bella grabbed the sheets the teacher was handing out and passed one to Rosalie, freezing when their hands touched.

Rose inhaled sharply when she felt Bella's burning hand touch hers before pulling her hand away, Bella's sweet scent filling her nostrils. Ignoring the instructions the teacher was giving, Rose closed her eyes and let Bella's scent fill her head, making her body knot in desire. Fighting back her body's reaction, Rose opened her darkened eyes and looked at Bella through hooded eyes.

Bella felt desire coil through her body at the touch, making her eyes shade to a dark violet color. Exhaling shakily, she closed her eyes and tried to get her body back under control. Opening them, she inhaled deeply, nearly growling when Rose's arousal filled her head, making her nostrils flare. Shaking her head, Bella glanced at Rose, locking eyes with the blonde for a minute before turning away, impatiently waiting for the bell to ring. As soon as the bell rang, Bella grabbed her stuff and shot out the door at human speed, quickly turning her slip into the office before jumping on her bike, pulling on her helmet and speeding out of the parking lot. Reaching her house quickly, Bella parked her bike and ran in the house to drop off her stuff before stripping and jumping out her open window, phasing in mid-air into a huge silver werewolf.

Running through the forest, Bella concentrated on the soothing sound of her paws hitting the ground, calming her body as best she could. Smelling wet dog mixed with the sweet scent of vampires, Bella stopped running and stood still, panting as she sniffed around what smelled like a territory border. Cocking her head to the side, she realized this must be where the start of the shape-shifter's territory started and the vampire's ended. Hearing a twig snap and a soft gasp, Bella snapped her head around, crouching low to the ground when she saw a female vampire with caramel colored hair.

"A Child of the Moon," the vampire whispered in a scared voice, standing rooted to the spot.

Whining slightly when she heard the fear in the woman's voice, Bella slowly moved towards the woman, nudging her lightly when she stopped in front of the vampire, sitting on her haunches. Tilting her head to the side, she spoke in the woman's mind. _I won't hurt you, I'm not like other Children of the Moon._

Jumping slightly when she heard the feminine voice in her head, the vampire hesitantly reached out and stroked her hand down the werewolf's muzzle. "You're beautiful, girl," she murmured, scratching Bella behind the ears.

Hearing a low growl from behind her, Bella stiffened and turned abruptly, crouching protectively in front of the female vampire. She growled threateningly when four massive wolves stepped out from behind the trees and stopped at the border line. She wasn't worried about herself since she was easily twice their size but she was worried the woman might get hurt. _What do you shifters want?_

_Who are you and why are you on our land?_ a large black colored wolf asked, obviously the Alpha since he was slightly bigger than the other three wolves.

_I'm on the vampire's land, not yours Shifter,_ Bella growled, baring her teeth. _Even if I was on your land, I do not answer to you. I answer to the other Children of the Moon, not shifters._

The four wolves growled at the cut down, inching closer to the treaty line. _You are not welcome on our lands, Werewolf. If you step foot on our lands, we have the right to kill you._ With that, the four wolves turned and ran off.

Phasing back into her human form, Bella muttered, "Like you would know if I stepped onto your land, stupid shifters." Feeling the cool wind against her skin, she groaned quietly, "Those were my favorite pair of jeans that I just shredded, not to mention my shirt. Oh well, just have to go shopping again." Waving her hand over herself, she nodded in satisfaction when a tight tank top and baggy shorts appeared on her body.

"Excuse me, but who exactly are you?" the female vampire asked, amusement dancing in her eyes from Bella's mumbling.

Spinning around, Bella blushed when she saw the woman's golden eyes twinkling. "I'm Bella Swan, I assume you are the Mrs. Cullen."

Nodding, the woman answered, "Yes, my name's Esme and my husband is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm guessing you've met our children?"

"Oh yeah, kind of hard to miss five inhumanly beautiful people in a place like Forks High," Bella said wryly, smiling at Esme's tinkling laugh. "Though I'm sure I left a poor impression on your daughter, Rosalie." Seeing Esme's questioning look, she explained, "We have our last class together and when I went to give the assignment to her, our hands touched. Her touch kinda sent a jolt through me and I'm pretty sure mine did the same for her, so as soon as the bell rang, I ran out of the class and sped home before coming out here to run."

"So you're attracted to my oldest daughter?" Esme asked, arching an eyebrow.

Blushing hotly, Bella nodded once, sharply. "Yes, I am. Though if anything is to happen, it will be her decision."

"So you're a true Child of the Moon?" Esme asked, changing the subject. "I thought they could only transform on the Full Moon?"

"Normally, that is correct but I am different from the others," Bella said softly, thankful for the change in subject. "When I was bitten, I was given the ability to change into any animal I come into contact with." Glancing up at the sky, she noticed it was dark and Charlie might be getting worried. "I need to leave before my dad sends out a search party. It was nice to meet you, Esme."

"You too, Bella Swan," Esme called, watching the girl take off through the trees. When she couldn't see her anymore, she turned and headed in the direction of her own home, deciding not to tell anyone about what she'd learned about Bella.

Christmas came fast and Bella was glad her body temperature stayed at an average of 100 degrees. Parking her bike near the back of the lot, Bella started towards the building when she heard screeching and screams of her name. Turning, she saw Tyler's black van coming straight towards her. Bracing her back against the truck behind her, Bella tensed her body for the impact, muttering, "This is going to hurt like a bitch."

Throwing her hands up at the last second to slow the van down some, Bella groaned loudly in pain as the van pinned her against the truck, breaking her legs and nearly crushing her pelvis. Leaning down on the hood of Tyler's van, Bella clenched her fists as she fought to ignore the pain spreading through her body. Looking at Tyler through the windshield, she called to him. "Tyler, are you okay?"

"Oh my God, Bella, I'm so sorry," Tyler said frantically, getting out of his van. Running around to the front of the vehicle, he stopped short when he saw Bella pinned between the front of his van and another truck. "Here, let me move my van so you can be free."

"Tyler, no!" Bella said loudly, her voice ringing with pain. "Y-you need to keep the van where it is, it's the only thing that's keeping me from getting hurt any worse. Just call 911 and wait for an ambulance." Leaning her head down on the hood, she mumbled, "Stupid idiot, wants to move the only thing that's keeping me upright since my legs are broken and pelvis is crushed."

"Bella, are you okay?" a soft, bell-like voice asked hesitantly.

Looking up, Bella locked eyes with the worried golden gaze of Rose. "I'm fine, just give me a band-aid and I'll be good as new."

Chuckling weakly at Bella's attempt at a joke, Rose gazed into Bella's pain-filled violet eyes. "The ambulance will be here soon, Bella, and then you'll be taken care of. Can you tell me where it hurts?"

"The lower half of my body hurts like Hell," Bella admitted softly, clenching her fist when a fresh wave of pain shot through her. "My legs are broken and my pelvis is probably crushed, the pain is excruciating, I can't feel my feet and I just know my jeans are totally ruined. Not to mention my boots."

"I'll take you shopping to get some new jeans and boots," Rose said, giving Bella a small smile.

Just then the ambulance pulled into the parking lot, pulling to a stop next to where Bella was pinned. Two paramedics jumped out, grabbed their gear and made their way over to the pinned girl. The female paramedic took the lead, checking Bella for any other injuries. "Miss, can you tell me your name and where it hurts?"

"Bella Swan," Bella grunted, growling softly when she felt the other paramedic pressing against her legs. "Dude, you better stop touching my legs or I swear to God I'm going to kick your sorry ass when I get better."

"Where does it hurt, Miss Swan?" the female paramedic asked, smothering a chuckle when the male paramedic scurried out from under the black van.

"I'm pinned at the damn waist, lady, where do you think it hurts?" Bella asked, glaring at the woman as the pain overwhelmed her for a minute. Forcing herself to ignore the pain, Bella said, "Sorry. My legs are broken and I'm pretty sure my pelvis is just about crushed. Also, I'm pretty sure my lower back is going to swell up and some lower ribs are fractured, if not broken."

"You can feel all that pain and know where it's coming from?" Rose asked curiously, reaching out to caress Bella's arm before pulling back.

"Yeah, I studied anatomy and stuff like that over the summers and can tell where I feel pain from," Bella muttered, growling at the female paramedic when she palpated her lower back. "Do that again and I'll bite you, lady."

"We need to move the van back some so we can put a board behind her and then move her to the gurney," the male paramedic said quietly, not knowing Bella and Rose could hear him.

An hour later they had Bella in the back of the ambulance hooked up to a heart monitor and IV. Her healing had kicked in and the feeling started to return to her legs, meaning she could feel every touch of the male paramedic's hands as she checked them over. Growling at the man, Bella felt her werewolf instincts come to the fore, making her eyes shade to a golden yellow. Fighting back the urge to attack the man, Bella warned him, "Stop touching my legs or I'll bite your sorry ass. I can feel everything your doing, so just leave them be."

"I need to feel for the bone, to know how many breaks there are and where," the guy said in frustration.

"There are three breaks; upper leg, just below my knee and my shin. Now leave me alone," Bella growled, glaring at the man. By the time they reached the hospital, the male paramedic was sitting as far away from Bella as he could get, nearly falling out of the back when the female paramedic opened it up.

Frowning at her partner, she asked, "Why did you almost fall out, Davies?"

Shaking, the guy, Davies, pointed a shakey finger at Bella. "S-she tried to take a bite out of me, she almost bit my goddamn fingers off, Jace."

Smirking at the paramedics, Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "I told you if you didn't stop poking around my legs, I'd bite your sorry ass. Not my fault you didn't heed my warning."

Jace chuckled, pulling the gurney out of the ambulance. "Go get Dr. Cullen, Davies. I'll deal with Miss Swan here."

Watching the man run into the hospital, Bella chuckled before groaning in pain when the movement jarred the lower half of her body. A few minutes later, two doctors and a nurse came running out to the ambulance bay. One of the doctors was a tall, sophisticated looking blonde while the other was about a foot shorter with black hair. The nurse was petite with blonde hair pulled up. Closing her eyes, Bella figured the blonde man was Dr. Cullen.

"What have we got, Jace?" the blonde doctor asked with a bell-like voice.

"18 year-old female, pinned between a van and truck. The van was going about 5-7 mph when it hit her, pinning her from the waist down against the truck." Jace rattled off as the pushed Bella into the hospital. "Patient has two broken legs, a crushed pelvis, possible broken ribs and complains of lower back pains. Name is Bella Swan."

Opening her eyes, Bella looked down at her strapped legs, frowning when she saw her shredded jeans. "Don't forget my jeans and boots, and I was not complaining of lower back pains. I simply said I'm sure it's going to swell up."

"You're awake, Miss Swan?" Dr. Cullen asked in surprise, knowing most humans would pass out with the amount of pain she was in.

"I'm obviously awake, Dr. Cullen," Bella drawled, feeling the pain well up again. "How many people do you know can speak when they're asleep?"

Staring at the girl in shock when she retorted, Carlisle Cullen was speechless for the first time in a long time. Shaking off the feeling, he asked, "How are you still conscious, Miss Swan? With the amount of pain you're in, you should have passed out."

"Gee, thanks for that assessment, Doc," Bella snarled, fighting to control her werewolf self. "If it'll make you actually start working, I'll pass out for you." With that, Bella shut her mind down and fell limp on the gurney, something Jane had taught her to do when the werewolf side of her trying to take over and when she was in extreme pain.

"Unbelievable," Carlisle muttered under his breath before calling out orders, starting to work on Bella's lower half.

Hours later, Bella woke up in a private room, listening for any movement. Inhaling when she heard nothing, her eyes shot open when she recognized Aro, Jane and Alec's scents. Turning her head towards the scents, she smiled when she saw her surrogate father and siblings. "What are you doing here?"

"We came as soon as we heard you were in the hospital, Little One," Aro said gently, reaching up to brush Bella's hair back. "We were worried about you."

"But what if the Cullen's see you here?" Bella asked in concern, knowing that the Volturi wanted to keep her knowing of the supernatural world a secret.

"Do not worry, Little One, Alec is blocking our scent from them," Aro said reassuringly. "What happened to you?"

"Some idiot boy lost control on an ice patch and hit me, pinning me between his van and another truck," Bella said, rolling her eyes. "The lower half of my body was practically crushed between the van and truck. What am I going to do, Aro? Dr. Cullen will know something isn't right with me since my injuries should be a lot worse than they are."

"It is up to you if you want to tell them about you," Aro said softly. "You may tell them everything or just that you heal inhumanly fast."

Nodding, Bella dropped her gaze as she thought about her attraction to Rose. Hesitantly raising her eyes, she held her hand out to Aro. "I don't know what to do, Father, I'm so confused about my attraction to one of the Cullen's kids. Can you help me figure it out?"

Taking Bella's hand, Aro closed his eyes as she let him see what her life has been like so far in Forks. He smiled when the images stopped, opening his eyes to look at his human daughter. "You have imprinted, Little One."

"But I thought Children of the Moon couldn't imprint, I thought that was only something shape-shifters did," Bella said in confusion.

"Normally, that is true, but you have to remember you're different, my daughter," Aro said, smiling indulgently. "The moment you met Rosalie Hale, you imprinted on her. You are each other's perfect mates, that is something vampires and other supernatural beings rarely find."

"What does it mean that I imprinted on her?" Bella asked, confused and curious.

"It essentially means you can't hide anything from her, she'll know if you're keeping things back. You'll be very possessive of her and vice versa," Aro explained. "Sometimes there can be a telepathic link between true mates, she'll always be your number one priority unless you have cubs, then she'll come after them."

"How can a werewolf and vampire have kids?" Bella asked curiously, smiling at Jane when she sat next to her and snuggled closer.

"I'm not completely sure but with you and Miss Hale, I believe you'll be able to will it to happen," Aro said, frowning slightly. "When you make things happen, you're willing them to happen. So if you will yourself or her to get pregnant with your child, then it will happen." Aro stopped for a minute, inhaling deeply before looking at Bella questioningly. "What do you want to do, Little One? Carlisle, his wife and Rosalie are coming down the hall."

"Stay with me," Bella whispered as Jane moved off the bed to stand in a shadowed corner beside her twin. Bella smiled when Aro nodded and faded into the shadows beside the twins just as the door opened and Carlisle, Esme and Rose entered. Looking at them, Bella said politely, "Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, Rosalie."

"I'm surprised you're awake, Miss Swan," Carlisle commented, moving closer to check over Bella. _No normal human would be awake after being pinned between two cars less than 12 hours ago_.

"Yeah, well, I'm a surprising person, Doc," Bella said dryly. "Just ask that paramedic, Davies."

"What did you do, Bella?" Rose asked, amusement coloring her voice.

"She nearly bit his fingers off," Carlisle answered, palpating Bella's legs, surprised when he felt the bones almost mended. _It isn't possible for her legs to be almost all healed, they were practically crushed when I set them._

"Hey, I warned him to stop touching my legs but he didn't listen. I could feel every touch of his damn hands," Bella said defensively, feeling butterflies take flight in her stomach as she listened to Carlisle's thoughts. Feeling his hands touch a particularly tender spot, Bella jerked her legs away from his touch without thinking before freezing when she realized what she'd just done. _Shit._

"Miss Swan, you want to explain to me why your legs are almost completely healed and how you can move them?" Carlisle asked neutrally, staring at Bella intently.

"Not really, Doc, but I guess I don't have a choice," Bella mumbled softly.

_Bella, sweetie, just tell him what you told me,_ Bella heard Esme's thought float through her mind. Looking over at the woman, she saw her smile encouragingly.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell," Bella muttered, earning a small giggle from Esme. "Oh, I got a better idea. Esme, why don't you tell them while I just pretend to sleep?"

"No, Bella, you need to tell them yourself," Esme murmured, her tone motherly and stern.

Pouting, Bella glanced at the shadows that housed Aro, Jane and Alec before turning back to Rose, Carlisle and Esme. "I heal really fast, like inhumanly fast. I have since I was a little girl. The summer after my 16th birthday, I was attacked one night by a werewolf, a true Child of the Moon, and it bit me. Instead of the virus consuming me, it became another part of me, giving me the ability to change into any animal I come into contact with. With my already fast healing and that of a werewolf's, I heal incredibly fast. By next week, I'll be completely healed with no pain whatsoever."

"Why did you tell us your whole story? Why not just say you heal really fast?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Besides the fact that you're my treating doctor, you and your family are vampires," Bella said casually. "What better person than a vampire for a werewolf to share her story with? Unless, of course, your cold marble skin, inhuman beauty and golden eyes are just the side effect of a birth defect. But then again, you all have the same attributes so you can't pull it off as a birth defect because how can an adoptive family have to same defect?"

"Are you always a smartass, Bella?" Esme asked, surprising her mate and eldest daughter with her language.

Pretending to think, Bella nodded her head seriously, "You know, I think I am, Esme. I mean, if you spent time around who I have then it becomes second nature to you. Especially when that person is Jane."

"You lying little shit, Bella," Jane's voice called as she stepped out of the shadows. Seeing the smirk on her human sister's face, she groaned, "You did that on purpose, you wanted me to reveal we were here."

Clapping her hands together exactly like Aro did when he was excited, Bella said, "And here I thought all blondes were slow on the uptake." Hearing a quiet growl, Bella's eyes widened and she turned to her imprint. "Not you, my Rose, I only meant the short blonde. I'd never think you were slow on the uptake or anything, I promise."

Smirking at Bella's hasty retreat, Rose said, "You'd better not or I'd have to kick your ass." Glancing at Jane before looking back to Bella she asked, "Are there any more surprises you have for us?"

Laughing nervously, Bella said, "Maybe one or two…or five." Clearing her throat, Bella called softly, "Alec, Father, step out please."

From the shadows, Aro and Alec emerged and moved to stand beside Bella. Both male vampires nodded in greeting to Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie.

"Aro is my surrogate father while Jane and Alec are like siblings to me," Bella said softly. "They took me in and helped me to master control over my abilities. And without them, I would probably be dead from the werewolf attack."

"What other secrets do we need to know?" Carlisle asked, standing beside his wife and daughter.

When Bella stayed quiet, Jane rolled her eyes. "Bella can will things to happen, read minds, change forms, heal inhumanly fast, has extremely enhanced senses and imprinted on Blondie there."

"Jane," Bella hissed, glaring at the shorter girl. "Do you not know the meaning of secrecy? What if I didn't want them to know all that stuff?"

"Well it's not like you could have kept it from Blondie," Alec said, defending his sister. "Besides, it's easier to just have everything out in the open."

Glaring at the twin vampires with dark violet eyes, Bella bared her sharp teeth at them. "It is my decision whether or not to share my abilities with anyone, no matter who they are. Yes, I probably would have told Rose, but that doesn't mean I would have told the Doc."

"Isabella, calm yourself," Aro ordered gently, placing a restraining hand on Bella's arm, letting his coldness wash over his human daughter.

Yanking her arm away from Aro, Bella growled at him, "Why shouldn't I lose control? Why should I fight myself to keep control?"

"Because you don't want to hurt anyone and if you let yourself lose control, you could possibly hurt someone you care about," Rose said softly, stepping into Bella's line of vision. "You could possibly hurt me, Bells."

Whimpering at the thought of hurting her imprint, Bella turned away from the others, trying to curl into a ball. Feeling the bed shift, she sighed when cool arms wrapped around her body, pulling her back into the hard body of her mate. Turning in Rose's arms, Bella buried her face in the blonde's neck, surrounding herself in her imprint's intoxicating scent.


End file.
